1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electron beam detection apparatus and methods of using same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Electron beam instruments include tools used in automated inspection and review of manufactured substrates, electron beam lithography systems, and other instruments that use electron beam technology. Electron beam instruments often utilize an apparatus to detect the position of an electron beam and also to measure various characteristics of the electron beam.